White Wolf
by Runner043
Summary: Another response to my Pay Up Anniversary Challenge. It's been a tough year for Flack & Angell both, find out where she has been and why Flack didn't know.


"White Wolf"

I recently posted a Pay Up Anniversary Challenge, asking my fellow posters for stories about what has happened in the lives of our favorite characters over the last year since the original Pay Up episode. I wrote 2 stories in response to my own challenge; "365 Days" & this one "White Wolf". They are very different from each other. Both are one-shots and in no way connected to my other Flangell stories.

Timeline: Angell's death - May 20, 2009, according to the newspaper Robert Dunbrook hands Mac at the end of the Pay Up episode. Also, my story makes reference to Angell attending a meeting prior to what happened at Tillary's, that falls in line with her being "out of town for a few days" as Flack tells Stella in Grounds For Deception.

There have been many stories written about Angell surviving the shooting at Tillary's Diner (and I love them all!), mostly with her going undercover or into witness protection. I decided to focus on "why?" she did.

My 'thanks' to terriberri23 for her help with this.

All the CSI:NY characters you recognize belong to CBS.  
However, Agent Amber Colley, Agent Michael Richter, and Agent Scott are all my characters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"White Wolf"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On May 4th, 2010....

Agent Jessica Angell sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the photo of her and her boyfriend Detective Donald Flack, Jr. She let out a deep sigh as she ran her thumb over the photo. She missed him so much. It had been a rough year and she looked forward to them being back together again soon. Just a little longer and it would all be over.

Detective Donald Flack, Jr. sat on the edge of his bed, looking at the photo of him and his girlfriend the late Detective Jessica Angell. He let out a deep sigh as he ran his thumb over the photo. He missed her so much. It had been a miserable year and some days he just didn't think he could go on without her any more.

Angell set the photo back on the nightstand and picked up the case file. When she was finished learning the details for the final stage of her assignment, she left for her meeting with FBI Agent Scott.

Flack set the photo back on his nightstand, got his badge and gun, then headed for the precinct. If the citizens of New York would stop killing each other long enough, he just might get caught up on his paperwork before his afternoon meeting with FBI Agent Scott.

Angell knew the details front-to-back, everything, she was ready. "This will be the final, but most important, step. Everything we've worked for rests on this final stage." Agent Scott reminded her. There was a lot of pressure to get this right, as a lot of innocent people's lives were hanging in the balance. She was good at her job and she was ready to finish this assignment.

Several hours later....  
"Have a seat, Agent Scott." Flack said, gesturing to the chair across the table from the one he would take. "What can I do for you?"

"Detective Flack, I have something to tell you. And by the time I'm done you are going to be both very happy and very angry." Scott said.

"Well then, I'll try to remember to thank you before I punch you." Flack said with a joking smirk.

"Good one." Scott smirked back before turning serious. "I'm here to talk to you about what happened almost a year ago, on May 20th, 2009." The mention of the date was like a jolt to Flack, who suddenly sat up even straighter. It was the date Angell had died. "I'm aware of your relationship with Detective Angell and can only imagine how devistating it must have been to have her taken from you like that." Flack give a slight nod, but didn't say anything. Scott took a deep breath before continuing cautiously, "Let me back up a little bit here... you see, last year we busted up a huge cross-border child sex trafficing ring. It's the kind of thing that just makes you sick to think about. Unfortunately, we missed catching one of the key players, which brought about another undercover operation called White Wolf that is designed to keep this creep from getting the funding he needs to start another ring. Our Agent Amber Colley was central in this assignment and had been in contact with key players via e-mails and texts. They'd never met her fact to face, or even talked via phone, but that was soon to change. Then, Agent Colley became pregnant shortly before they wanted to meet with her, this of course posed a problem for her and her baby's safety. We knew they'd been following her, because that was what we wanted and was part of the whole set-up, so when we knew Colley could not continue the undercover assignment much longer we knew we needed someone who looked like her to take over." Scott paused, seeing if Flack was following what he was saying. Flack didn't respond, so he continued, "Our Agent Michael Richter had been up here in New York and worked with Detective Angell once, told us she and Colley looked a lot alike, and suggested we contact her, which we did. Detective Angell was then sent to D.C. for a meeting with Agent Colley and Agent Richter, under the disguise she had been requested to help with an out-of-town case. She was willing to help the FBI for this undercover assignment, as soon as the Dunbrook case was over." Scott paused again, seeing Flack shift in his chair at the thought of Angell never getting past he Dunbrook case. "Agent Richter was at the courthouse across the street when the semi smashed into Tillary's. He and Angell were to have a meeting while Dunbrook was giving his statement to the Grand Jury." Scott shifted a little in his seat, knowing this is where his storytelling was going to take a turn, "Richter made a call to our offices in D.C., and we in turn made a call, and the long and short of it is that the surgeon that operated on Detective Angell was one of ours. Dr. Helms is an excellent surgeon and the truth is,.... she was able to save Detective Angell's life."

"What?" Flack shounted as he stood, leaning forward with his hands gripping the edge of the table.

"When Dr. Helms told you that Angell didn't make it,... that wasn't true." Scott continued, hoping Flack would stay at least semi-calm. "We decided to take advantage of the situation and make it look like she had died. That's why we could only let you see the body thru the window afterwards. We couldn't let you touch the her because she was still sedated, making it look like she was dead when she wasn't. It's also why we faked the error with the mortuary and told everyone she had been cremated by mistake." Scott paused, as Flack slowly lowered himself back into his chair, trying to absorb all he was hearing. "We took very good care of her, Detective Flack. I want to assure you of that. She was put on a medi-vac helicopter of ours and sent to our hospital in D.C. where she stayed for three weeks, then the next month recovering and getting her strength back before taking over for Agent Colley and going undercover."

"I can't believe this." Flack stated, running his hands thru his hair and over his face. "This is just, it's a lot to take in after thinking she's been dead this whole time."

"I can understand your frustruation over this, Detective Flack. I'm here telling you this today for two reasons." Scott paused, making sure he had Flack's attention again, "First off, when Angell came to in the hospital, the first thing she wanted was to see you. When we told her where she was and what we'd done, she, without hesitation, gave us an ultimatum; we had to tell you. She would not go thru with the assignment if we didn't. She could handle her father and brothers not knowing, she could handle her collegues and co-workers not knowing, but when it came to you..."

Flack leaned forward in his chair and slowly through gritted teeth asked, "Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, that brings me to my second reason for my being here; I thought you had been told." Scott explained.

Flack leaned his head down into his hands on the table. "Someone thought I knew she was alive this whole time?" He said, mostly to himself.

"Richter." Scott answered. "It was his responsibility to contact you and let you know the deal we had worked out with Detective Angell. However, last June he died i the line of duty during a separate operation, and when that happened all his papers were sealed until the operation could be complete. We had a mole and couldn't take any risks, so it wasn't untill just four days ago when I found out you were never told."

"Does Angell know? That I don't know, I mean?" Flack asked.

Scott shook his head. "It could get her killed, Flack. If she found out now, it would be a distraction that could get her killed. Listen to me, Flack.... part of the deal she made was that there was a deadline. She agreed to be part of this, but with a one year limit, which is fast approaching. White Wolf wraps up very soon, for which we are all grateful, and when it's over, I will tell her personally about what happened with Agent Richter and that he was not able to tell you before he died. But right now, I heed her focused on this assignment, to help us protect innocent children from this creep."

"Does anyone else know about this? The Chief? The Captain? Anyone?" Flack asked.

"No." Was Scott's simple answer. No one could know.

Flack sat back in his chair and was quite for a while before speaking, "How is she?"

"I had a meeting with Agent Angell this morning, before my flight here. She recovered from her injuries very well. She's one hell of an agent, that's for sure, and boy can she kick ass when she has to. Very smart and caught on to the case very quickly. I wouldn't mind keeping her on, but I know she would never go for that. She was an idea substitute for Agent Colley, looks enough like her and spoke French already, which Colley was still trying to master." Scott said.

"You called her 'Agent' Angell." Flack stated.

"Yeah. Well, she is technically an FBI Agent right now. At least until this assignment is over." Scott explained, before standing.

Flack also stood and took out one of his cards, "Here. Call me the minute her assignment is over and you've told her."

"You have my word, Detective Flack." Scott promised, "I told you, you were going to be both very happy and very angry."

"Well, instead of a 'thank you' and a punch...." Flack said, holding out his hand, which Agent Scott shook before leaving.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Two weeks later on May 18th, 2010....  
Angell's assignment was finished and as Agent Scott had promised he had told her right away about Agent Richter not informing Flack before he had died. This of course not only made Angell very mad but she also felt very guilty, knowing he had mourned her for an entire year, thinking she was dead.

Agent Scott then called Chief Sinclair and informed him about all that had happened. Sinclair then personally addressed the officers and detectives at the 12th precinct so they would know Angell was alive, where she had been the past year, and that she would be returning soon.

Then Flack drove to Cliff Angell's house to inform him that his daughter was indeed alive. That the surgeon was also with the FBI, that it wasn't really his daughter that had been mistakenly cremated, and that she was coming home as soon as she was debriefed.

Two days later on May 20th, 2010....  
Stella and Linday were helping decorate the break room at the 12th precinct for a Welcome Back party for Angell. The officers and detectives of the 12th, along with members from the Crime Lab and even a few from Angell's prevous precinct the 424th, were all very excited to get to see her again. Just two more hours and she would be there.

Flack was definetly on edge. It had been one year since he'd carried her out of Tillary's Diner full of bullet holes and bleeding all over him. It had been one year since he had been lied to and told that she was dead. It had been one year since he felt like a piece of him died, too, and his whole world had fallen apart. He was upset that the FBI would not let him talk to her, not even today, as they did not know how long it would take to debrief her and get her on a flight. They would not even let him come to her, as he would have gladly hopped a plane to do. He was unhappy but could live with it since he knew she would be arriving soon and he wanted nothing more than to gather her into his arms again. He just wished he didn't have to share her with the entire NYPD today.

Meanwhile....  
"I can't wait to see you, Dad." Angell said into her cell phone from the back of a cab. "Are you sure you're not mad, that I'm going to the precinct first?"

"Jessica, I am old enough and wise enough to know that I'm not the first man you want to see. Although, I do hope to take second place." Her father Cliff Angell joked with her. "You say 'hello' to Don for us and we'll see you here at the house tomorrow. I love you, Jessica."

Angell was coming straight from the airport to the precinct. The FBI had managed to get her an earlier flight on a military transport, but she decided not to let anyone at the NYPD know she would be arriving two hours early. She couldn't wait to see everyone, but mostly she just wanted to see Flack. She hadn't hesitated in giving the FBI an ultimatum that he be told and that there was a one year time limit to her assignment, but when Richter died, that changed everything. And now she felt a lot of guilt for all that Flack had gone thru because of her. She would be at the precinct in just a few more minutes and all she wanted to do was run straight for Flack's arms, but aside from squadroom gossip their relationship had never been made public and then there was the question of how he would respond to her. Would he be angry? Maybe not at her directly, but at the situation, at what had happened. Would he stay reserved while they were in front of others? She just didn't know what to expect, but she would find out soon. Then she had to think about the possibility that he had moved on, after all he had thought she was dead for an entire year. The though of him with someone else made her sad and she pushed it from her mind. If that was the case, she would find that out soon enough, too.

Flack stood at the doorway of the break room, watching Stella and Lindsay decorate. There was no way he was going to be able to focus on his paperwork, so the ladies took advantage of his presence, and his height, to pin some balloons on the ceiling they could not reach.

Detective Angell, no longer an FBI Agent, walked up the familiar steps of the precinct, her NYPD badge back where it belonged on her hip as if it had never left it's place there. She took in and let out a deep breath, trying to relax, before walking thru the doors.

Officer Chebouski, who was like the papa-bear of the precinct and worked the front desk, was the first to see and greet Angell, loudly enough so to announce her arrival. Walking into the bullpen two hours ahead of schedule proved to be a wise choice, as there was no crowd gathered yet. It was actually fairly quiet. She set down her suitcase which held everything she now owned. Looking around the bullpen she spotted Flack walking past his desk and coming straight for her. She felt her breath catch and she couldn't get her feet to move from their current location. She had wondered, even worried, what this moment would be like. Now she was about to find out. Flack's long legs and obvious quick stride closed the space between them very quickly and without a word he wrapped his arms around her tightly, picking her up slightly off her feet. She wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting to be as close to him as possible. They stayed like that for what seemed to be a long time, neither wanting to move, neither caring who else was in the room. Neither saying a word yet.

Flack could feel her warm breath on his neck, her long brown curls brushing against his hands, and her fingers gripping the back of his shirt. He had longed for this moment, for this familiar contact between them again, and didn't want to let her go. "I love you, Jess." He eventually spoke softly into her ear.

Angell felt Flack's warm breath against her neck and his strong arms around her waist. She didn't care who was staring, or pretending not to notice the two of them, nothing else mattered but that they were together again. She had wondered how he would response to her return, and now all her questions were answered and all her worries disolved, just by him holding her. "I love you, too." She said.

Two hours later....  
Flack stood at the edge of the bullpen, leaning against the wall at the entrance to the hall that lead to interrogation. He had released her very reluctantly earlier, and part of him wanted to push his way thru the crowd, wrap her in his arms again, and not let go of her for a very long time. He could see her dispite the swarm of people around her and decided to hang back, giving others a chance to welcome her back, for her to realize how much she had been missed. It seemed like everyone from every shift of the NYPD was there, and Stella had been the first to embrace her and welcome her back, followed by a parade of law enforcement, most she knew, some she didn't, although they seemed to know her. She was genuinley touched by the welcome she was recieveing, yet found herself looking over at Flack frequently as if to see if he was still there. He was, and always looking right at her. She smiled at him, which he returned.

Another hour later....  
Flack & Angell held hands while walking the streets of New York on their way to his new apartment. He was anxious to surprise her with it, since it was the one she had wanted previously for herself. They both had three days off and knew they would be together that whole time. The next day they would head to Jersey to be with her family, then stop to visit his parents. But for right now the contact between their laced fingers seemed electric and neither was about to let go. 


End file.
